


Motorcycle

by ChandleryeoJ (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/ChandleryeoJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey finally convinces Chandler to try out his new bike, but much to Chandlers dismay he likes the bike-and being pressed against Joey- a little too much. Once back in the room Joey expresses he likes the bike, and Chandler, just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle

"No, dude I swear It’s safe!” Joey was walking behind Chandler trying to convince him to ride his new motorcycle. 

“Joey, I don't trust you enough to DRIVE me anywhere. Why would I trust you to drive a Motorcycle?!” Chandler was grabbing his coat and heading towards the door of the bar. He was only a little tipsy, barely even, but Joey insists that it's not safe to drive home. 

Joey dived in front of the door, Chandler's hand landing on Joey's lower abdomen, and not the bar’s door handle. He retracted has hand and glared at Joey with his head tilting in annoyance.

“CHANDLER! Come on, I'll drive under the speed limit, and avoid sharp turns! You’ll like it, I swear!” Joey fell on his knees and was clutching his hands, begging Chandler to ride his bike. Chandler blushed as Joey reached up tugging at Chandlers shirt, uncomfortably close to his groin.

“Fine, fine, fine! Go start your bike.” Chandler reluctantly agreed, and followed Joey as he started and swung his leg over the bike. He revved the engine then patted the back of his seat, scooting forward to make room. 

‘oh my god, okay just stay calm’ Chandler thought as he wrapped his arms loosely around Joey's chest. 

“No no, hold me like a man!” Joey yelled over the bike rather loudly as he laid his hands over Chandlers, grabbing them, and pulling the arms tighter, and lower on his stomach. Chandler was now nearly flush against his friends back. ‘just breath, only a bike. Not exciting. Not fear inducing. Not arousing.’ Chandler said in his head as the bike started to move onto the road.

The vibrating of the bike was one of the most amazing sensations Chandlers felt. His inner thighs and his balls had the most direct contact with the bike, the vibrations moving deep into his core, and causing his blood to pool in one area, and it was a damn near impossible thing to avoid. Chandlers member was half hard, and Chandler had to will himself to calm down, to not let it grow further. 

Then it happened. Joey shifted in his seat. He lifted himself up a little then dipped back and down against Chandler. Chandler scooted himself back as much as he could, but he couldn't help but hope Joey didn’t notice. Chandler looked down and saw that he was nearly erect, and he was only a couple inches from Joey. Suddenly the bike bounced, nearly bumping Chandler loose of Joey, making Chandler squeeze Joey closer as soon as he re-balanced.

‘Fuck.’ he thought to himself as he felt the friction of Joys back-end on his thighs, and his now engorged length. Suddenly Joey rolled his hips, ‘probably re-positioning.’ Chandler rationalized just as Joey lift and curled his hips against Chandler. He stifled a groan in Joey's shoulder, then Joey leaned his head back a little and slid his hips back, pressing into Chandler more. This time Chandler gasped in Joey's ear sending chills straight to Joey's already hard member. The bike went over a bumpy patch in the road and Chandler started to drip precum he could feel the slight wetness in his briefs and he scooted away from Joey just as he came.

‘oh my god, oh my GOD, I just came on my friends bike because he was shifting in his seat. calm down calm down calm down.’ Chandler was freaking out, ‘what it Joey sees a wet spot? I mean he had to have noticed my boner, but that's way different then cumming on him!’ the bike turned off, and before Joey could even stick the keys in his pocket Chandler was rushing into their apartment building. 

Joey jumped off his bike running after him. ‘Damn Chandler’s fast’ Joey thought as he raced up the stairs, chasing someone he couldn't even see, he looked down his hallway to see Chandler standing in front of their apartment door with his forehead against the door.

“Forgot my keys at the bar with Rachel.” Chandler said defeated, and turned away from both Joey and the door as Joey turned the key and stepped into the apartment. Chandler tried to rush past Joey into his room but Joey grabbed his sleeve before he passed, turning Chandler who averted eye contact and tried to nonchalantly use his hands to block the front of his pants. 

“Hey hey, Chandler it’s okay! I… I didn't mind.” Joey said not letting go of Chandler's shirt. Chandler noticed that Joey's pants looked a little tighter, but he just assumed it was his imagination, and he quickly looked away.

“Joey, let me go, I just want to go in my room.” Chandler said turning red with both self-loath and embarrassment. Joey looked to where Chandler's hands had been covering, ‘he's trying to hide his boner? what's the point not like I didn't feel it…’ Joey thought.

“No let's talk about this. I'm not joking it’s okay, you know? Just the bike bounces and vibrates a lot, i used to get boners every time.” Chandler pulled away from Joey, but his sleeve was still holding his hand, and Joey didn't let go, tugging Chandler back, but the movement caused Chandlers pants to be exposed. 

Joey’s eyes landed on the wet spot, and he instantly knew what happened. ‘Chandler had an orgasm? oh god i'm a jerk, i shouldn't of rubbed on him like that…’ but the thought that Chandler came because of Joey made Joey's still slightly aroused cock swell again, nearly back to full attention.

“I'm so sorry Chandler, I didn't me-” Joey looked back at Chandler who was now red.

“Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything, it was just, the bike was vibrating, and the bumps, and being pressed against you, and your shifting… I COULDN'T HELP IT! Okay?” His voice was raising and Joey took a step forward.

“No um,” he rubbed the back of his neck, he was getting more and more turned on as Chandler spoke. “I should apologize, I um, felt your problem when we had first started riding… so I took a bumpier road home…” Chandler's head shot up glaring at Joey, but laced with confusion. He was about to speak but Joey continued.

“And when you scooted away, I sped over a speed bump… so you would hold me again…” Chandler was about to speak once again but Joey was still talking.

“And when I felt you against me, excited, I started to… eh… enjoy it as well… so i rolled my hips then you moaned into my shoulder and I sorta just wanted to hear more from you… so I pressed into you and you… you gasped in my ear… then you scooted back away from me… then ran upstairs.” Chandler was nearly speechless. ‘He was enjoying that too??’ then he looked down, and saw the hard length pressing in Joey's jeans. He licked his lips and then could physically see Joey's cock twitch right after he licked them. ‘oh my god he is watching my lips. he is watching my lips… wait oh my god he can probably see exactly where i’m looking!’ Chandler thought. He shot his eyes up to meet Joey's who were glazed slightly.

Joey's lips were upturned slyly, then he stepped forward, making Chandlers breath hitch.

“Im sorry because I let the fact that you turn me on influence my actions. Because I let you see what you do to me.” Joey stepped forward again, his breath mixed with Chandlers.

“Like I said, why are you apologizing?” Chandler breathed out then pressed his body into Joey's as their lips collided. The kiss had no buildup, it went from no contact, to their tongues dancing, tracing, exploring each others. Joey's hand was snaked around and clenched on Chandler's ass, the other hand in Chandler's hair. Chandler was pushing Joey back against the Foosball table, their hips were rubbing alternatively into each others. His cold hands slid under Joey's shirt, and he drug them up joey's stomach and chest, both stopping to tweak his nipples, Joey bucked his hips and groaned, suddenly his shirt was flung off and He was sucking on Joey’s right nipple and his hands were unbuttoning Joey's pants once they fell to the floor he wrapped his hands around Joey's engorged member.

“aaahhh!” Joey semi screeched as Chandler's thumb traced over the tip of his penis, dragging precum down the rest of his shaft as Chandler slowly worked it. His tongue dragged up to Joey's neck and he began sucking slightly, Joey tipped his head away from Chandler and moaned as Chandler took advantage of the newly exposed skin, he focused right under and behind Joey's ear, suddenly Joey bucked his hips into Chandler's hand and his cum filled Chandler's hand and sprayed a little onto Chandler's drying pants. 

Chandler leaned back, and while not breaking eye contact raised his hand to his mouth, and licked Joey's cum from between his fingers, then sucked his pointer and middle finger off. Joey could feel himself getting hard from the sight, and dived in licking his cum off just as Chandler went in for another lick, their tongues both dragging up the same finger then they were tongue to tongue. Joey rolled his tongue around Chandler's drawing out a needy moan from his friend. He tugged Chandler's pants down then kissed his way down Chandler's neck, he unbuttoned Chandler's shirt and after each button he’d suck where the button once laid.

“Joey… Can't… Please?” He barely breathed out. then Joey dragged his tongue down the rest of Chandler's stomach while pulling his pants and boxers off revealing Chandler's rather large length. 

“Mm” Joey hummed to himself then took Chandler in his mouth. He coiled, rolled, dragged, rubbed his tongue around Chandler's pulsing member, he dragged his lips up and down Chandler's whole length, circling his tongue around the tip as he raised. Within minutes Chandler was throwing his head back, fingers clutched in his friends dark hair, moaning out, and cumming hard in Joey's mouth, who swallowed and sucked the rest down. 

Chandler dropped to his knees as they gave out like jelly, then grabbed Joey's face, pulling him in for another teeth-clanking kiss, it was sweeter somehow from before, more needy, and then Joey dragged his tongue slowly across Chandler's lip, who gingerly sucked the asking tongue in, biting down slightly as it entered. Chandler rolled his hips against Joey's erection, then snaked his fingers down to hold both his and Joey's in his hand, He felt Joey's hand wrap around his securing it, then they both rocked into each other, jerking off simultaneously until Chandler dragged his finger over Joey's head, which broke Joey into a mind blowing orgasm, the throbbing of Joey's dick, the warmth and wetness of the cum, and Joey bucking up into him cause Chandler's orgasm mere seconds later. 

They laid next to each other, breathing heavy, their legs still slightly wrapped in each other. 

“We should shower.” Chandler said after the silence rang in his ears. “we are supposed to be at Monica’s.”

“You or me first?” Joey replied.

“We, Joey, We.” 

“Oooh.” 

“Yeah ‘Oooh’” Chandler repeated. Then Chandler stood up yelling ‘i'll race you!’ then Joey followed, chasing Chandler through the hallway, and eventually ending in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if I stayed in character, but thanks for reading!


End file.
